The invention relates in general to sonic fusion technology, it relating more particularly to a device and a method for the fixation of bone fractures, with a bone screw for augmenting within a bone.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,489 is a system wherein a fixation cement is introduced through a bone screw into a portion of a bone afflicted by osteoporosis. Femoral neck fractures as well as distal femoral fractures can be fixated by means of this device.
The system in accordance with prior art comprises a bone screw having a flow cavity, i.e. an axial through bore through which bone cement can be introduced into the portion at the tip of the screw. The bone cement is advanced by a device which is releasably attached to the trailing end of the screw. This device is similar to a commercially available syringe in comprising substantially a cylindrical barrel and a plunger. The barrel forms a cavity in which the plunger is movable to and fro.
In use of this prior art device the fixation cement is filled into the barrel, after which the plunger is urged against the cement. By applying manual compression force the fixation cement is jetted into the axial through bore of the bone screw. Due to the pressure the fixation cement is adequately fluidized so that it can pass through the proximal end of the bone screw into the bone, as a result of which the bone screw is augmented in the bone.
This system has the drawback that the manual pressure applied to the fixation cement varies, not only basically from application to application but also during the application itself so that the distribution of the fixation cement within the portion of the bone at the tip of the bone screw is neither reliable nor even.